my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Chaotic Crystals
"One shudders to imagine what inhumane thoughts lie within her head. And one is more fearful of the crystals she can procure from her very being." A quirk used by Xifas member Yamikessho Satsujin, Chaotic Crystals is a powerful, yet dangerous Transformation-class quirk that does more than alter the user's appearance. Description Chaotic Crystals allows the user to manipulate a substance that Yami calls Haidacite. These crystals can grow from surfaces, rooted via a dark purple base, or be formed by the user mid-air for use as projectiles. When the user creates these, their eyes shift into a shimmering lilac coloring, which is accompanied by their sclera gaining a dark gradient. These crystals are volatile and highly dangerous. Once they have formed, the gems rapidly spread over a huge area, until a surface is nothing but a dark shade of spiky purple daggers. Explosive, Spiky purple daggers, for their atomic make-up is highly unstable, and if struck hard enough, they violently transition from a crystalline substance into a type of plasma that is capable of causing rapid cell death by cutting off oxygen from most of the body, a death akin to being suffocated. A drawback of the quirk is the crystal's effect. When not exploding and killing people, they emit pulses that causes both opponent's and the user's nervous system to react as if under tremendous stress. In agonizing torment, this can have a variety of effects, which put the Chaos in it's name. The most common reaction to these pulses is extreme aggression, for both the user and other recipients, which can disrupt group coherence as well as drive Yami on a murderous rampage that only seems to fade with the destruction of any crystal still in it's solid state. Like most crystals, it cannot be melted via heat or other means, for that will make it's sublimation far more violent and more destructive, and it is capable of breaking through most defenses. Transformations The quirk is listed as a transformation quirk, but not for show. Extreme overuse of the quirk causes various changes to the user's body to the point they are unrecognizable from their original form. However, these changes have only been demonstrated by Yami through her Xifas costume, and have yet to make an appearance with her regular form. Stage 1: Elementalist In this form, the costume's eyeholes begin to ignite in a purple flame, while also causing the collar guard to segment, revealing lines of the same lilac coloring. The mouth plate drops to reveal a shadowed, near skeletal face with razor sharp teeth. This form allows finer control over the Haidacite creations, but also makes Yami more aggressive and quick to anger. The crystals remain unchanged while in Stage 1, yet they have a sort of different feel to them. Rather than emanate an unpleasant aura they scream death from themselves, as if to say that they will explode right now. This stage has one of the least radical changes, and lasts the longest out of all the forms. This stage is also the weakest, though it has a bit more oomph compared to Yami's default form. Stage 2: Beast Changes are more noticeable in this stage. Here, more shadow finds it's way around the suit, and the segments separate a little bit more, revealing new patterns. The iris and pupil begin to blend into each other, the gradient becomes lighter, and Haidacite begins to form on the surface of the costume's jaw, shoulders, knees and hands, creating a golem-like appearance. Nothing much in terms of quirk attacks, though this form retains the Stage 1's proficiency in Haidacite control and has extreme strength. Super Moves TBA Images to be added